It Changes Everything
by babybing4cm
Summary: Just a little something I thought of after TOW the Fertility Clinic. From Chandler's POV, C&M. Stand-alone.


Okay, I just watched TOW the Fertility Clinic again, and this idea came to my head. I just wrote it, and it's not that good. Please review though. Oh, and this would kinda be set in season 11, I think.  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the show, or the characters..although I would love to.  
  
On with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chandler was cleaning out the dressers, sorting through all the odds and ends that had ended up over the years of he and Monica being together. They were moving to a bigger house in Westchester, to suit the needs of their now three-person-family.  
  
Chandler flipped open the baby photo album, to find pictures of one- year-old son Daniel's face, staring at him. Chandler's grin crept to his face, while he saw Daniel's smile in the picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remembering the times when he and Monica thought they could never have children. They were both devastated, numerous tests, hours of looking through adoption agencies, hours of crying. He remembered getting the call. 'Oh the call,' he thought. 'The call that changed everything.'  
  
They thought everything would be okay, nothing to worry about. Chandler was more worried about 'doing his donation' rather than the results. It came as a shock. Words he never thought would be said to him, or Monica for that matter, they couldn't have children.  
  
'Should I be sitting down for this?' he joked.  
  
'That joke,' he thought, 'That wasn't a time for jokes.' It almost made the truth even more unbearable. How could that happen to them? Seriously, they were Chandler and Monica, Monica and Chandler, nothing bad was supposed to happen. They were perfect, a fling in London turning into something great, a tear-jerker of a proposal, the perfect wedding, everything. Then they got the shock, 'low mobility and inhospitable environments'. Those to Chandler, were horrible words in his mind.  
  
But then came new hope. And that hope came from his words. 'We're gonna, we're gonna figure this out.' And Monica's solemn promise, 'I know.' So they started on figuring this out. They first wanted to a get a donor, so at least it would be Monica's child. Chandler never told her, but it was killing him inside that he couldn't give her a child. It was all his fault, in his mind. Monica was a mother, without a baby, and he didn't care what the doctor's said. It was his fault. He was the husband, he was supposed to make everything okay, to make everything right, but he couldn't. So when he saw Zach as a possible donor, well he was quick to bring him home to Monica. 'Great teeth, good looking, smart.' It was everything they hoped for, and so much more. But no, Monica couldn't do it, she couldn't go through with it.  
  
'No, he's not. And if I can't get pregnant with you, then I don't want to get pregnant by... him or anyone else.'  
  
That sentence meant so much to him, just the fact that Monica was so committed to him. A baby was what she wanted for years, and if she couldn't get pregnant by him, then she wouldn't by anyone else. That renewed his faith.  
  
So they started looking into adoption agencies. For months they looked and looked, until finally they found an agency they liked, then bouts and bouts of paperwork, along with financial deals. Then they had to get a social worker, and get their apartment checked out. Luckily, that went smoothly, along with a little help from Joey and his 'status' as a man.  
  
Then they got the phone call, except this time it was happy news. They were approved. They just had to wait for someone to give up a baby, or whatever the situation may have been.  
  
There was so much anxiety, days of waiting for phone calls. Checking the answering machine to see if the adoption agency had called, waiting and praying to see if someone had put a baby up for adoption. So much stress, and agony, months and months of it in fact. They were almost to lose hope that no one would look at their file, or no baby had been put up, almost to the breaking point wondering if they were cut out to be parents...  
  
But then their hope was restored.  
  
Erica, she was a life savor. She met with the Bings, and even after confusion, she picked them. She wanted the Bings to be her child's parents. Chandler and Monica thanked her over and over, and were completely overjoyed. After months of waiting, wondering, and praying they would get a baby, it was finally happening.  
  
Things started to speed up. When they met with Erica she was only four- months pregnant, but those five months flew buy. Picking out baby clothes, getting the nursery read, sonograms, everything flew by in the blink of an eye. Then the day finally came, the day they became parents. It was such a great day, so emotional. Everything went smoothly, the delivery was fine, and everyone marveled at the Bings new addition.  
  
A son, Chandler had a son. It was the most peculiar but by far the best feeling in the world when Chandler held his new born son for the first time. He was so innocent looking, so small, so beautiful. Tears of joy and happiness sprang to his eyes, while his son wrapped his tiny little hands around Chandler's pinky. Erica and Monica were weeping, everything was a blur to Chandler, everything except Daniel. He and Monica decided to name him Daniel, from which Monica had always wanted her son to be called. Daniel, he was the biggest concern in Chandler's life. Daniel, Monica, and Chandler, the happy Bing family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hey Sweetie,' Monica said as she came in, carrying happy and healthy one- year-old Daniel.  
  
Chandler smiled, happy to have his family home.  
  
'Okay,' Chandler thought, with a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, 'So maybe things did change, but maybe they changed for the better.'  
  
~End  
  
Just a little stand alone I was thinking about after watching 9.21 last night. Hope you enjoyed it..please review! 


End file.
